


(Nothing) Quite Like It

by tothetrashwhereibelong



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Magnus Bane, Brat Tamer Alec Lightwood, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Cumplay, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, Vaginal Fingering, a little bit of fluff in some parts because they're idiots and i'm a weak lovey-dovey bitch, brat!Magnus, bratplay, hooo boy how many fetishes did i put in here let me see, hooooo boy so much to say, i may have gotten a little carried away, i will make this tag a thing even if it kills me, now im done, oh yeah almost forgot, okay youve been warned i think thats all i had to say, possible overuse of the word master, there is literally no intro it already starts with them fucking im out of control, there is not a single word of this in which they're not fucking and it's 8 pages long, thigh fucking, ungodly amounts of dirty talk, wait no i forgot another one, years of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothetrashwhereibelong/pseuds/tothetrashwhereibelong
Summary: It's pretty simple, in Alec's opinion: if you don't act like a brat, you won't be punished like a brat.





	(Nothing) Quite Like It

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is........ filthy. i have many regrets but this is not one of them
> 
> english is not my first language so PLEASE let me know if there's anything that's grammatically incorrect or that just sounds weird. really, please do. it's the only way i have to learn and weirdly enough i feel much calmer when i get tips on what i did that sounded weird than when i dont. 
> 
> other than that, uh, enjoy?

A shiver runs down Magnus’ spine when he hears the soft jingle coming from the drawer Alec’s rummaging through. He can’t see it - not when he’s like this, on his knees, hands behind his back, legs tied together, knots decorating his whole torso and back - but he knows what it is. The bell.

It’s their non-verbal safeword; if Magnus is unable to speak, Alec gives him the bell, and if he drops it, it means Magnus wants to stop. So if Alec’s giving it to him, it can only mean one thing-

“Are you going to gag me, sir?” he asks, unable to conceal the breathlessness in his voice. They’ve barely been playing for a few minutes, but it feels like hours already.

Well, that is not exactly true - if you count the time they’ve spent in the Institute as part of the play, they _have_ been at it for hours. Magnus was just helping them update the security system, nothing much - but Alec, perfect picture of stoicism as always, had been so appropriately professional, so down-to-business, once the briefing was over and Magnus had his instructions he couldn’t help the little teasing: _yes, sir_.

Alec’s eyes hardened as he looked down at him, and said, in that deliciously low voice that they reserved just for moments like this; _don’t start this here_.

And Magnus, oh-so-innocently, disobeyed him.

Every time Alec came to check up on Magnus’ progress, Magnus would bring in a little tease. _Yes, I am almost done, sir_, _Why, master, of course I’ve reinforced the wards, just for you_, _I can guarantee they will be done in no time, Mr Lightwood_.

Then, once Alec was riled up enough, he started being just a little dismissive, just a little bratty, _oh, don’t worry your pretty little head about it_, a little eye roll, _yes, I promise it will be done soon_. And he could see the way Alec would respond to his little quips, rising to the challenge every time, corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk.

They had barely made it through the portal back home before Alec had him pressed against the wall of the loft, his face hot against the cool concrete, one of Alec’s hand fisting his hair and the other between his legs. _Color?_ he asked, kissing his neck, and Magnus barely managed to moan out his _green_ before he started pressing his fingers harder to the front of his pants, rubbing Magnus' clit and making him see stars. _Feels good, doesn’t it?_ he asked as rubbed him through the fabric, Magnus already moaning and trying to rub against him with the small freedom of movement he had with Alec’s body so close, _such a shame you haven’t earned it_.

And then he got off him, put him on his knees and ordered him to wait while he got the rope.

And now here Magnus is, naked (after a final use of magic before the ropes restrained it for good), tied up and wet just from the way his Master had handled him as he put him on his place, shivering at the idea that Alec would gag and fuck him.

Alec, who just smirks at him, the picture of nonchalance as he leans against the wall and looks him down, drawer completely forgotten, “you’d like that, wouldn’t you?,” he asks, eyes glinting, “being shut up like you deserve as I make you take my cock, mm?” Magnus squirms a little, stifling a moan, as Alec walks slowly towards him, crouches down and pulls his hair, forcing Magnus to look up at him, “but no. When I get to shut that pretty little mouth of yours, it’ll be on my own terms,” he adds, “and definitely not before I make you beg for me. Are we clear?”

Magnus quickly nods, eager and needy, clenching his thighs in a futile attempt to get some relief. Alec gives him a small smile, before slapping him lightly on the face, instantly knocking a moan out of Magnus in his surprise. “Good,” Alec finishes, and then gets up. Magnus watches, mesmerized and a little dazed, as Alec undoes his fly and springs his cock free. Magnus licks his lips, and Alec is quick to smirk at him again, “oh, no. You don’t get to suck my cock after the stunt you’ve pulled today.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” he says, eyes finally going up to meet Alec’s. He’s more than ready to start begging, but Alec beats him to it.

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” he answers, “but now’s a bit too late for that. Why don’t you make up for it by worshipping my cock like the little whore you are, hm? Maybe that will put you in your place.”

He starts leaning towards it on instinct, then hesitates. “May I, Master?”

Alec hums in approval. “Now that’s more like it. Yes, you may. But you don’t get to suck it,” he reminds Magnus, who nods once before starting to lick up his length and trailing kisses on his cock. Alec sighs contently, holding Magnus’ face to keep him steady, enjoying the way he struggles against the ropes to try and reach him. “You look good like that, you know. So pretty on your knees all desperate to touch my cock,” he pauses and smiles, satisfied, when Magnus moans at that, struggling harder as he presses more kisses up and down his cock, “why you’d disrespect such a good Master is beyond me. You’re clearly made to be just like this, servicing me, obeying. Like you _should_ have.”

“It feels so good,” Magnus admits in between kisses and licks, already breathless with desire and the arousal he feels when Alec talks to him like this, “I love your cock so much, Master, love being like this for you. I’m sorry.”

“Keep going,” Alec urges, holding him.

“I’m…” Magnus pauses, caught between a sigh and a moan, and kisses him again, sending warm, pleasant tingles through his hardened cock, “I’m yours to use,” he kisses him again, “I’ll do as you say,” another kiss, “I promise,” and another, “please.”

Alec looks down at his gleaming eyes, pupils blown out as he looks up at him, lips glistening with Alec’s precum. “Who’s in charge here?”

Magnus shivers, “you are.”

“And you?”

Magnus closes his eyes, lips parting slightly.

“Magnus?”

He’s about to ask his color, but then Magnus opens his eyes and it’s Alec’s turn to shiver, goosebumps running up his spine as he stares into Magnus’ now golden, catlike irises.

“I’m your obedient little slut,” he answers, eyelids fluttering, blissed out.

To Alec’s credit, he only stares at his new #1 memory to jerk off to for a split second before bouncing back. “Good. Now here’s what we’re gonna do: I’m gonna take you to the bedroom, and punish you,” he raises an eyebrow as if challenging Magnus to question that. When he doesn’t, Alec’s smile is pleased, “and then I’m gonna fuck you, and if you’re really, really lucky, I might even let you cum. Understood?”

“Yes, Master”

“Good,” Alec says, quickly redoing his fly, “all right, I’m gonna scoop you up,” and takes Magnus into his arms, walking him into the bedroom. It almost looks like some post-wedding cliché, except for the part where Magnus’ whole body is tied up, and Magnus chuckles. “You know, I did fantasize about you carrying me to the bedroom, but it wasn’t exactly like this,” there’s amusement and laughter in his tone, and Alec can’t help but soften a little.

“We can do that whenever you want,” he says, grinning. “Besides, maybe if you weren’t such a fucking cocktease, I would have waited until we got to the bedroom before jumping you.”

“Hm,” Magnus pretends to muse, “but what would be the fun in that?”

Alec laughs, a startled, pretty sound, even with his voice a little rough from the still very much present arousal, and Magnus looks very pleased with himself even as Alec lowers him carefully on the bed. Magnus doesn’t look down to make sure he won’t fall; he knows he’s safe. He just stares right at Alec, at his furrowed brows, his concentration to make sure Magnus is comfortable on the bed.

_So cute when he’s serious_

Alec looks at him like his thoughts aren’t all that different from Magnus’, leans down, and kisses him, carefully, holding him by the back of his head, his other hand running small circles in Magnus’ chest. It’s sweet and it’s torture, this sudden pause of theirs, because Magnus is still tied up and can’t just bring Alec down and deepen it, hug him, savor him completely.

Also, he really wants Alec to fuck him right now.

That’s just how it is.

“And besides,” he says, a little lazily, a little dazed, opening his eyes when Alec is done kissing him, “I didn’t even do anything”

It takes Alec a moment to realize what he’s talking about, and then his grin turns from soft to predatory, “oh, really?” he says, hands ranking down to Magnus’ back, slowly, teasingly, “you weren’t going around, teasing me, calling me sir? Hm?” Alec continues, hands coming to a stop in Magnus’ ass, resting there, “Acting like you’d be all obedient,” he positions himself on top of him, nose hovering on Magnus’ neck, the ghost of his breath sending shivers down his spine, “and then,” he really grabs Magnus’ ass then, a strong grip that sends him moaning and trying to rock against him, “_disobeying_ my orders? Annoying me, trying to make me lose it? Hoping that I’d punish you like you deserve? Weren’t you, you fucking _brat_?” He punctuates these last words with a few thrusts of his clothed cock against Magnus’ ass, pleased when Magnus whines under him, wet, desperate, and unable to do anything about it.

“I’m gonna flip you over,” Alec warns, before doing just that, and suddenly Magnus’ face is buried on the mattress, weight on his knees as the magic ropes adjust to the new position - ass up, legs still tied together and hands still on his back. He sends a quick prayer in thanks to whoever decided to buy these ropes as Alec starts rubbing his hands over Magnus’ ass, warming him up. Magnus moans shamelessly - he’s got a sensitive ass, and Alec’s rough hands running and grabbing it is. Nice. He can feel his ass heating up already, can feel his cunt throbbing in anticipation of what’s about to happen.

And then Alec hits him.

Fuck, it’s so perfect, Magnus doesn’t even try to hold back his moan; it holds for a while, slightly high-pitched, as he does his best to wiggle his ass, silently asking for _more,_ just, please.

“Good?” Alec asks for confirmation, like Magnus’ _very_ enthusiastic response isn’t answer enough.

“Yes, yes, yes. Please, keep going, just like that.”

“You’re not in position to ask for anything,” Alec says, even as his hand hits Magnus’ other cheek, a nice, loud slap that leaves his ass stinging and cuts Magnus’ answering whine in a half, “you’re gonna take what I give you,” another slap, “and you’re gonna be grateful for it. Understood?”

“_Yes_,” Magnus whines, and it’s both an answer to his question and an automatic response to the building throbbing in his butt from Alec’s slaps. “Yes, I will, thank you, sir”

Alec’s keeping a steady rhythm now, the fast, hard pace of his hits contrasting with the almost nonchalant way he speaks to Magnus. “See, I like you so much better like this,” he says, “under me, thanking me for hitting you. Like you _should_ be,” to emphasize his point, he digs his nails on Magnus’ ass and _drags_, and Magnus all but screams in pleasure, “you didn’t have to do that if you wanted me to punish you, you know. You know how much I love spanking that pretty little ass of yours, leaving you all purple and bruised up. Hell, I could bend you over a table, hold you down and spank you until you come just for the sake of it.” God, with every new hit now he can feel the sting of the scratches getting stronger, and Alec just keeps _talking_, “But you had to go and drive me crazy, didn’t you? Had to push your luck, had to keep,” he hits him, “teasing,” he hits him, “me,” he _hits_ him, particularly hard, and Magnus sobs and whines and if he were minimally coherent right now, he would be begging for more, but as it is screaming himself hoarse and trying to rock against him is all he can do.

Alec abruptly stops, and his hazed mind barely computes that Alec's taking off his shirt and pants before he hears him talk again, “I’m going to fuck you now. And I don’t want any more back talk, am I clear?”

Shit, Magnus doesn’t think he remembers how to talk right now.

Alec slaps him again, which both helps him focus and really, really doesn’t help him focus, “am I clear?”

“Yes, Master,” he answers.

“Good,” Alec says, opening the bedside drawer and getting some lube. He’s about to tell Alec he doesn’t know if he can handle anal right now, not with the way his ass is already aching so perfectly- but then Alec spreads his thighs and start lubing them up, and-_oh_

He _sobs_. “Master…” 

“I said no back talk,” Alec reminds him, “what, did you think you earned me fucking your cunt just because you got a little spanking? Hm?” Fuck, Magnus can _feel_ it clenching, “I’m gonna use you to get off like a little fucktoy, and only _then_,” he teases the sides of his pussy slowly with one finger, giving Magnus goosebumps, “will I consider letting you come. So you better be really, really good for me.” And then he slides in, and starts fucking his thighs.

It really shouldn’t feel this good, but- it does. It feels so good. The teasing drag of Alec’s cock on his thighs, so close to his cunt, to his clit, enough to keep them stimulated and twitching, the way Alec’s hand fists on his hair, the burn on his ass- he can feel his pussy starting to drip, slick coming down slowly to join the lube, and that’s without counting Alec’s little jabs of praise, “so good for me,” “love getting you all desperate for my cock, whining just like this,” “feels good to be used, doesn’t it, baby?” and if Magnus had just a little more stimulum, he probably could come just from this, the exposure and humiliation and the low sound of Alec’s voice moaning and grunting over him. As it is, he’s kept almost perfectly on edge, trying desperately to lose himself in it but never managing, always held back, can’t even rock back like he wants to, tied up as he is, all he can do is beg - little strings of “pleasepleaseplease” and choked out “sir”s in between sobs… And feel an obscene amount of pleasure every time Alec completely disregards his pleas and keeps fucking him like this, chasing his own orgasm like nothing else matters for him.

Eventually, Alec comes - and it punches a moan straight out of Magnus when he feels it, Alec’s cum on his thighs, marking him, making him _filthy_ and even more desperately on edge, a string of moans fumbling all over each other, making him feel hoarse and like it’s hard to breathe. It’s not quite a ruined orgasm, but it’s damn close, and Alec didn’t even _touch_ him, oh no, he’s like that just from feeling Alec’s cum on him. Fuck.

Alec waits for him to ride it out, the picture of patience, too damn pleased with watching Magnus rock helplessly on the bed, trying to fight the ropes. “Hm, that was good,” he teases, smirking when Magnus just moans in response.

“Think you’re up for some more, baby? Think you can take it?” he asks, a single finger teasing just at the edge of his entrance.

“Yes! Yes, yes, sir, Alec, please,” he whines.

“Hm,” Alec says noncommittally, his finger running agonizingly slow around Magnus’ slit, “Are you sure you haven’t had enough for one day? That was quite a lot, you know.”

“Yes! I’m sure! Please, Alec, sir, Master, please-”

“If you’re so sure,” Alec says, and slides two fingers inside him. He crooks his fingers inside of Magnus, feeling for his g-spot. It doesn’t take long for him to find it, not with the way Magnus screams in pleasure when he does, trying to urge him to a faster pace. He doesn’t succeed in that, but Alec does reach his other hand to touch his clit, a slow applying of pressure in time with the in and out of his fingers inside of him. It’s not what he needs, not enough to send him over the edge, to finally set him free, but it does get heat to pool on Magnus’ groin, alleviating some of the throbbing inside of him with the new centers of pleasure running through his body. “Tell me how it feels,” Alec commands.

“S-so good,” Magnus answers, somewhere in the middle where a moan meets a sigh, trying his best not to curse these damn ropes that are keeping him from just riding Alec’s fingers until he can find his release. “Please, Alec, please, you make me feel so good, want more so bad…”

“You want me to fuck you harder? Faster? Want me to fuck you with my fingers until you come all tied up all marked with my cum?”

Magnus all but groans, “_Yes_”

He can’t see Alec’s smirk, but he can definitely hear it in his voice when he says, “all right.” And does just that.

The sudden shift in pace is almost too much - almost. It’s like a lazy spark inside of Magnus suddenly lights up into fire, burning all of him from the inside. It’s hot, it’s strong, it’s like all of his body is tensing, waiting for him to snap into place. Alec fucks him hard, fast, with three fingers now, and rubs his clit just as good. Magnus can feel the wetness in his cunt, can feel Alec’s cum dripping down his legs, can hear how hoarse his own voice is from moaning and screaming and begging for more, and when he finally comes, he doesn’t come down from it. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Alec_, Alec, more, more, please,” he begs even as the wave of pleasure is still washing over him.

Alec flips him over again, and in seconds he can feel Alec’s tongue circling his clit. “Fuck!” he screams, jerking up.

“You good?” Alec asks, raising his head.

“_Yespleasedon’tstop_” 

He almost sobs in relief when Alec complies, holding his hips to keep him steady as he goes down on his throbbing, oversensitive clit, hard movements of his tongue sending electricity through Magnus’ whole body, and he knows that if it weren’t for these damn ropes restricting his magic Magnus would probably have accidentally exploded something by this point. As it is, he just moans and squirms, and babbles an endless stream of “yes, yes,” “more, Alec, more, please,” and “thank you, sir, thank you, thank you so much”s that are halfway through reviving Alec’s dick. He keeps it going, alternating with gripping down Magnus’ hips harder, sending more pleasure and heat through him.

All it takes is a low hum, and Magnus comes a second time, a shout escaping his lips as he squirts right on Alec’s face and hair. This time, he does come down; slowly, gently, like he’s floating on a cloud that’s slowly tucking him into bed. His mind buzzes pleasantly, and all the tension from the wait is gone; he feels boneless, comfortable, floating. He barely registers that Alec starts undoing the knots of rope until he opens his still unglamored eyes, lazily, slowly, and sees Alec pulling at the knot on his legs. Thank god for magical ropes, Magnus thinks, because within seconds he is completely free to melt all over the bed and just. Spread.

He starts to come to when he feels Alec gently wiping his cum from Magnus’ legs; the wet cloth is warm and smooth, and he feels a sudden, inexplicable surge of love for him surge within him as he takes care of him so nicely. And he opens his mouth to say something among these lines, but-

“You’ve got squirt in your hair.”

Alec grins at him. “I know.”

“You don’t have to look so damn pleased with yourself, you know.”

“Don’t I?” Alec counters, raising an eyebrow, “I think you underestimate just how beautiful you look when you squirt. You always look amazing when you come, but…” he trails off, casting the cloth aside, “like this, you’re a damn work of art.” 

Magnus smiles, pleased, until- “And I’m the artist”

He scoffs, “_you’re_ the artist?”

“Well, I’m just saying, I'm the one who made you cum”

“If I do recall correctly, this whole thing only started because I was, what was it? A fucking cocktease?”

Alec laughs, “Fine. It was a team effort. But still,” he climbs on top of him, smiling, “No matter what you say, I still ended up winning.” 

Magnus looks at him, at his dopey little grin, his ruffled hair, into his beautiful hazel eyes that look at him like he’s a present from the gods themselves. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re not the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if u can this was a lot of work to write
> 
> special thanks to the beautiful @thesorrowoflizards for helping me with this


End file.
